Her Scent
by Zelha
Summary: KakaSaku. Kakashi ponders about his relationship with Sakura.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, damn it!

**Her Scent**

Sitting on a tree branch, watching her smile to that boisterous blond, I couldn't less but to think about what would've happened if she hadn't cried that night. That night when she stripped her shattered soul for me to see her, her real self, her inner self.

Sakura, why did you pick me?

Me, among all the shinobi in this village. Leaving behind your childhood adoration, leaving behind those feelings that bounded you to someone who didn't love you back… nor deserved you.

Ah, Sasuke will never know the big mistake he made by pushing you away all those times.

That night in which we drank like it was no tomorrow, celebrating Naruto's birthday and Orochimaru's absolute defeat. That night when Sasuke told you something obnoxious and you looked at him with indifference, answering him with more than wits, with intelligence and sarcasm, leaving him open-mouthed and surprised.

In that exact moment, Sakura, I realized that you had gone over the worst of tests with the biggest success.

That night, after you told that witty thing to the Uchiha, you said good night in a sing-song voice and left, feeding some excuse to everyone. A few minutes later, I yawned and disappeared from the pub, uttering that I was sleepy. Asuma didn't notice, neither did Genma. Thank God.

I followed you to Konoha's Memorial. The moon was falling in delicate rays on your skin, making it glow angelically. Your features were hidden by your roseate tresses, which were shining with no colors under the nightly stars.

You weren't crying and I could feel it. You weren't feeling sad, depressed or hurt by that last answer from Sasuke. You were feeling… alone.

I watched you sitting on the floor, cross-legged, staring at the names engraved on the Memorial. Almost the same position I assume every morning when I come to visit Obito and Rin…

Your sigh filled the silence, and your voice humming faintly invaded my senses.

I walked over to you, while you became aware of my presence.

And you looked up at me.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

I wasn't your teacher anymore, and you weren't that girl I'd met at those times. Years had passed and the tides had turned the course of our history. A lot of people left, others came back. But the habits and the love were there, as always.

That night, the night that I sat by your side and we looked at that stone monolith that contained so much sadness, you laid your head on my shoulder and said to me those words that I'd never thought I would hear.

You said I was important to you.

I had every intention not to listen to you; maybe it was the alcohol talking. But when I looked into you jade-green eyes, I saw that they were alert and serene. It wasn't the sake speaking, _it was you_.

You kept talking, telling me that some day you would find love, but for now you would focus on more important matters; your life, your friends, your missions… and me.

Why me, I asked you. You smiled and said that I was the only one that taught you really valuable things in your early development as a kunoichi, because of which you had much esteem for me.

I didn't know why, but in that moment, when you pronounced the word "esteem", I felt something breaking inside of me. I didn't pay attention either to that sudden heaviness in my heart, busy as I was looking at you.

You smiled once again, with that sweetness that kept me enthralled… and you kissed me on the cheek.

You muttered something about my mask, teasing me. You kissed me on the other cheek and on the tip of my nose.

"You know what, Kakashi? I think there's more underneath the underneath that I've never thought."

I didn't understand in that moment the meaning until a few weeks later.

It was the first time that I came into the hospital with real motive. I hate hospitals and doctors, I've always hated them. But that day I went hastily, with my heart beating wildly in my throat.

You were hurt on a mission.

I entered the room quickly, where I found you awake and looking at the window from your bed. Slowly, without a hurry, you turned your head and looked at me…

...and smiled.

The smile that disarmed me, making me forget every taboo nagging at my brain. The smile that told me that life was worth living. The smile that was only dedicated to me, your smile.

And you said my name…

"Kakashi…"

Nowadays, I'm sitting on a tree branch, watching her smile to Naruto, while he's telling her one of his dirty jokes. Now those things don't scandalize her, not after reading my whole Icha Icha Paradise collection. Now she laughs heartily while she smacks Naruto on his back, almost throwing him to the ground. She's a woman (no longer a baby, no longer a girl, but a real grown up woman) strong… and stunning.

I covered my nose with my hand, breathing her scent that was impregnated on my gloves.

Sakura… my blossom, my warrior, my conscience, my light. The most brilliant ANBU in Shikamaru's squad.

And also the most beautiful with that cat-like mask.

I almost couldn't wait for the night to fall, to peel that white uniform leisurely from your body… and love you one more time.

Only her scent can make me evoke those memories.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


End file.
